1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pleated car curtain, particularly to a pleated car curtain which is easily hung on a car window.
2. Description of Related Art
Current sun-protective shields used in cars basically are of one of two types: curtains fixed on car windows and shields that are movable. A fixed curtain for covering a car window mostly is made of pleated sun-protective material with upper and lower edges. Guiding cords run along the upper and lower edges and across the car window, with ends fixed on the car window, guiding the curtain, such that the curtain stays parallel to the car window when opened or closed. This arrangement provides effective protection from the sun, with the curtain stably held.
A fixed curtain, however, is normally fixed on the rear end of the car window and therefore not easily dismounted. When not in use, the curtain is therefore just folded. With the car in motion, no unhindered view out of the car is possible, a remaining dead angle adds to driving risks.
A movable shield has no guiding cords and during use has to be fixed by other means. As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional board-like movable sun-protective shield 1 for covering a car window 2 has a board with upper and lower edges that can be doubled on itself. During use, the board is opened, the lower edge thereof is laid on a dashboard 8, and the upper edge thereof is held by a rear-view mirror 3 and sun visors 4. Only then the upper edge of the sun-protective shield 1 is prevented from coming down, making use of the sun-protective shield 1 inconvenient.
Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 8A, the sun-protective shield 1 has a considerable thickness and takes up a relatively large volume when folded, such that storage in a car is not convenient, as well.
Referring to FIG. 9, a soft movable sun-protective shield 5 has a suction cup 6 in a central position. The sun-protective shield 5 is made of a flexible board with a reinforcing rim 7. Being soft, the sun-protective shield 5 has only a limited area, and covering a large car window requires using several sun-protective shield 5. When the sun-protective shield 5 is not used, the suction cup 6 is pulled away from the car window 2, and the reinforcing rim 7 is bent into small curves to allow the sun-protective shield 5 to be stored in a small volume. This, however, is a difficult and awkward procedure.
The sun-protective shield 5 is also made without the suction cup 6. As shown in FIG. 9A, the rear-view mirror 3 and the sun visors 4 have to be employed to hold the sun-protective shield 5, which is rather inconvenient.